When Disaster Struck
by Kicklover413
Summary: Jack and Kim decided that they were going to hang out like they usually do one night, but when Jack forgets his toothbrush and decides to go back to get it what will he do when he hears sirens blaring and flames shooting out of a house? KICK One-shot


**A/N: Thanks for those of you who have been reviewing my stories! **

One day while at the dojo Jack and Kim decided that they would hang out later tonight and just watch movies and play some Ping-Pong. They were bestfriends and always did stuff like that like any other friends would. Everyone else who knew that Jack and Kim were bestfriends were cool with it, the only people who had trouble with it was the rest of the dojo gang. (Jerry and Milton) Jerry and Milton always thought that Jack and Kim liked each other and when they would hang out that they were really going on secret dates. Jack and Kim just tried to ignore it.

"So what are you guys doing later?" asked Jerry while looking at Milton suspiciously

"We're just going to hang out and play some Ping-Pong" replied Kim

"Oh that's fun for you guys...I guess but Jerry and I are going to go see the new Zompire 3 movie." Milton said.

"okay then" Kim said kind of confused because she didn't really care about what they were doing later.

***Later that night after sparring and eating at Phil's, Jack and Kim headed to Kim's house to go hang out***

"So... Phil's never gets old with the cockroaches always crawling up the windows trying to get out" Jack said.

"I know it's disgusting! I can't believe that we eat there so often." Kim replied.

***They finally arrive at Kim's house***

"Hey honey, Hey Jack" Kim's mom said.

"Hey Mom, Hey Mrs. Crawford" Kim and Jack said.

They headed to the basement to go play some Ping-Pong and after that they decided to watch the Karate Kid. After the movie ended they went back downstairs and saw her mom watching TV.

"Oh hey honey, is Jack staying over?" she asked.

"oh mom, I don't know, he didn't bring any clothes or anything." Kim said.

"Oh don't be silly sweetie! He just lives right next door, he can go get clothes." Her mom replied.

Jack decided that he was going to ask his mom if he could stay over at Kim's house. When Jack and Kim arrived at his house he asked his mom and she said yes. So they went upstairs into his room and got some clothes and went back to Kim's. At Kim's house when Jack would usually spend the night he would sleep on the couch in the living room while Kim slept on the other couch. When they got back they set up the couches and started to watch TV then they eventually fell asleep. Jack woke and it was about midnight or so and he realized that he forgot his toothbrush. He texted his mom and told her that he was coming home to get his toothbrush so if she heard someone get in to not to worry.

Jack walked home and went to get his toothbrush when he smelt smoke or something burning. He went into the kitchen and looked around to see if anything was burning he saw nothing. Then he saw from the window that the house next door was on fire! He then heard sirens and people shouting and went to go wake his mother. He told her that the house next door was on fire and then he realized that it was Kim's house. He started running out the door and to her house while he heard his mother yelling at him not to go. When he got to Kim's house her mom was outside and he asked her if everyone got out okay. She said no and that she hadn't seen Kim. That's when he heard someone screaming his name and it was coming from the house.

Jack ran back into the house while firefighters tried to convince him not to. He ran to where Kim was when he left and looked around. A board from the ceiling fell and Jack jumped. He had to find Kim, if she died he would not be able to live without her. That's when he spotted Kim passed out underneath the table and he sprinted over to her. He looked at her and his eyes started to tear up. He put on his brave face and picked her up carrying her out of the house. When he finally got out of the burning flames he ran to the ambulance and told the paramedics to take her. When they took her he fainted from smoke inhalation. The next thing Jack knew was that he was laying in a hospital bed.

***At the Hospital***

Jack's POV

I woke up in the hospital and the first thing that triggered in my mind is if Kim was okay. When the nurse came in I asked if she had seen Kim.

Kim's POV

I woke up and asked where Jack was. My mom told me that he was in the other room being treated. I started to tear up hoping that he was okay and that's when I asked if I could see him. The nurse and my mom said sure and that's when they handed me a walker and guided me to his room.

Nobody's POV

When Kim arrived in Jack's room his eyes lit up. She asked her mom and the nurse if they could leave them alone for a minute. The nurse and her mom went out. Kim walked up to Jack and thanked him for saving her. He said it was no problem but Kim knew that it was a problem. She knew that if Jack had went into a house burning with flames he had to feel something for her. Kim replied to him by saying Jack I need to thank you in a different way and I feel that I can only do it in one way. Jack said okay and that's when she asked him to stand up.

Kim walked up to him and went onto her tippy-toes and placed her lips on his. Jack started to kiss back and that's when Kim could hear her mom gasping in excitement. They stopped kissing and Kim walked over to the window and pulled the shade down. Jack walked up to her and started kissing her again and when they broke they smiled at each other and hugged. Jack and Kim sat there hugging and spent the rest of the time they had to stay at the hospital together.

THE END!

**A/N: sorry this story wasn't too great I sort-of got writers block on how to finish it. But still review and tell me if you liked it or not. **

**xoxo, Kicklover413 **


End file.
